Trickster in love
by Toxic Vador
Summary: Malgré les crasses que Gabriel leur avait fait, Sam savait qu'il n'était pas un 'mauvais gars', et entre eux il y avait un quelque chose que Sam ne pouvait pas décrire. Par contre, il pouvait parfaitement décrire le manque qui le rongeait quand l'archange n'était pas là...


**Yo !**

 **Me voici avec... *roulements de tambourrrrrrrs* un Sabriel !**

 **Je ship beaucoup ces deux là, et j'ai eu envie d'écrire un peu sûr eux parce que le fandom du Sabriel est viiiiiiide XD**

 **Cet OS est à se lire sans prise de tête aucune et se situe après la seconde apparition de Gabe.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Sam avait toujours eut un faible pour Gabriel. Enfin, un ''faible'' dans le sens ''je l'aime bien mais l'envie de le matraquer est plus que fréquente''.  
Mais il lui trouvait un quelque chose d'attirant malgré toutes les saloperies qu'il avait pu lui faire à lui et à Dean.  
À vrai dire, ''quelque chose'' était un euphémisme.  
Sam trouvait très simplement Gabriel sacrément bien foutu (même si comparaison taille, Sam était un élan et Gabriel un caniche...et nain, le caniche).  
Un temps, ça l'avait dérangé cette...attirance, ce...désir, pour l'archange. Mais maintenant, il faisait juste avec.  
Peut être était-ce plus que de l'attirance, ça, Sam ne voulait pas le savoir, persuadé qu'il s'en porterait que mieux s'il n'y pensait pas.

 **-Un motel pourri, quelque part dans l'Iowa, soirée chaude d'un milieu de mois de juillet-**

En rentrant dans leur chambre, Dean jeta son sac et se posa sur son lit en soupirant de bien être et s'étira.

-Haaaa putain c'que ça fait du bien !

Sam eut un sourire et commença à rassembler leurs affaires.

-C'est vrai qu'ils étaient enragés ceux là.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ils avaient eut les zombies dont Dean rêvait. Sauf qu'ils avaient été particulièrement coriaces en vérité et ils étaient tous les deux claqués.

-Tu sais Sammy je pense pas que ça soit la peine de faire nos sacs là, on reste cette nuit.  
-Ah. Oh, okay. acquiesça le petit frère en laissant les sacs en plan pour aller s'asseoir au bureau et ouvrir son ordinateur.

Dean se redressa un peu en fronçant les sourcils.

-Dis-moi Sammy… T'as l'air bizarre ces derniers temps…  
-Hm ? Non je vais bien. dit-il les yeux sur son écran.

Dean soupira.

-Bien sûr, moi j'ai l'impression que c'est depuis notre dernière affaire avec l'autre emplumé d'archange de mes deux.

Sam redressa la tête de son ordinateur pour regarder son frère.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
-Déjà le fait que tu ne nies pas. sourit Dean narquoisement. Et je le vois, c'est tout. Je suis ton grand frère Sammy, je vois quand tu ne vas pas bien !

Sam ne dit rien et reporta son regard sur l'écran.

-L'emplumé t'as dit quelque chose ?  
-...

Sam se dit qu'effectivement l'ange lui avait dit quelque chose mais pas ce que Dean pourrait imaginer.

-Il t'as fait du mal ? continua le grand frère en se levant, les sourcils froncés.  
-Non Dean. J'ai pas envie d'en parler d'accord ? tenta son frère d'une voix voulue calme en se retournant vers lui.  
-Enfin merde Sammy j'ai le droit de savoir si c'est à cause de ce malade que t'es pas bien !  
-C'est pas à cause de lui Dean.

Le plus vieux soupira en croisant les bras, passablement agacé.

-Alors t'as quoi ?  
-Dean…  
-Sammy tu peux me le dire tu sais ?  
-Je peux mais je n'en ai pas envie Dean tu peux comprendre ça ?! s'écria le plus jeune en se levant et frappant la table du plat de la main.

Dean haussa un sourcil.

-Sammy je pense que tu-  
-Ne fais pas comme si tu pouvais savoir ce qui se passe dans ma tête !

Une voix lui souffla que encore heureux, au vu de ce à quoi il pensait.

-Sam-  
-Tu n'essayes pas de m'aider, tu m'extorques des réponses pour satisfaire ta CURIOSITÉ MALSAINE !

Un long silence suivit les cris de Sam qui réalisait peu à peu qu'il était allé trop loin en regardant son frère qui était froidement impassible.  
Au bout d'un long moment où ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, Dean fit d'une voix posée :

-Sors.  
-Dea-  
-Sors, Sam.

Sam attrapa sa veste sans quitter Dean des yeux qui ne se départissait pas de son air froid et disait :

-Va prendre l'air, je pense que t'en as besoin. On en reparleras plus tard quand t'auras fait le tri.

Le cadet sentit un soulagement et une bouffée d'affection pour son frère. Comprenez bien, il venait de lui presque hurler des conneries à la gueule, qui n'étaient même pas vraies et avec du recul Sam le voyait, et son frère ne l'engueulait même pas.  
Il lui disait juste d'aller prendre l'air pour se calmer et acceptait de reprendre la discussion plus tard.  
Un grand effort connaissant Dean.  
Sans exprimer pour autant sa reconnaissance, Sam sortit du motel silencieusement et mit les mains dans les poches en humant l'air frais du soir.  
Dean décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se calmer.

Sam se promenait tranquillement dans la petite ville en soirée assez peu peuplée, l'air chaud ambiant poussant les gens à rentrer chez eux allumer le ventilateur.  
Tout en marchant vers le parc à deux pas d'ici, il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les enlever de son front. Une jeune femme lui lança un sourire accompagné d'un regard intéressé et en temps normal, Sam lui aurait rendu la pareille mais là, il n'avait pas envie. Il passa son chemin, marcha un moment et entra dans le parc pour se poser sur un banc sous un platane. Il leva le nez pour regarder le soleil disparaître derrière les quelques bâtiments plus hauts de la petite ville et observa ensuite les quelques promeneurs présents.  
Sam inspira calmement et détailla plus les personnes présentes. Il y avait quelques personnes âgées, deux seules et un couple se promenant main dans la main. Sam songea qu'il ne serait jamais assez vieux pour faire ça un jour. Il songea aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais quelqu'un pour faire ça. Plus loin il y avait un couple de deux jeunes femmes, tenant un petit garçon qui pleurait. L'une essayait de le calmer en lui frottant le dos et l'autre était en train de préparer un biberon. Sam songea que ça non plus ça ne lui arriverait pas. Il laissa circuler son regard sur les autres personnes, quelques femmes, plus d'hommes, des couples mains dans la mains... Soudain le coeur de Sam bondit dans sa poitrine et il sentit une bouffée de chaleur.  
Il y avait un jeune homme beaucoup plus loin qui était assis sur une balançoire le regard vague et se balançait doucement qui ressemblait énormément à...  
Gabriel.  
Comment...?  
Le jeune Winchester se figea totalement, le rouge aux joues lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui.  
Sam cligna des yeux et l'instant d'après, personne n'était sur la balançoire.  
Il voyait Gabriel partout c'était inquiétant à ce stade là.  
Ça l'irrita et il croisa les jambes en plongeant finalement son regard dans la verdure plus loin. Un bruissement attira son attention. Sam plissa les yeux et se leva de son banc en mettant sa main dans la doublure de son manteau pour la poser sur son arme. Il s'approcha et ça bougea à nouveau. Sam écarta les feuillages lentement et fit un bond en arrière. Une petite poupée clown délabrée marchait avec un air d'automate rouillé. Sam sentit une sueur froide couler se long de son dos, bloqué. Il ferma les yeux et quand il les ouvrit, rien. Du vide. Plus de poupée clown bien flippante.  
Sam recula, le souffle haché de la frayeur qu'il venait de se faire, le regard fixé sur le buisson et retomba sur son banc. Ça n'allait pas. D'abord... Gabriel, ensuite la poupée clown... Sam eut une sorte de hoquet nauséeux et il sentit la bile lui brûler la gorge. Pas possible. Il rêvait. Pas Gabriel. Il avait disparu et... Sam se rendit compte que pour lui, l'archange n'avait jamais disparu, était resté dans un coin de sa tête tout ce temps. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il croyait voir le petit châtain au détour d'une rue non plus... En fait... C'était arrivé plein d'autres fois... Gabriel avait beau ne pas être ''physiquement'' présent avec eux, il était en permanence dans la tête de Sam. Et dans les détails. Ses yeux dorés pétillants. Son sourire mutin toujours prêt à se moquer. Ses cheveux plaqués mais bouclant et rebelles dans sa nuque fine. La façon qu'il avait de se tenir, nonchalante, mais aussi comment il pouvait devenir bad-ass et sacrément séduisant quand il devenait sérieux. Son délire avec les bonbons, aussi.  
Il se mentait si fort, mais si fort.  
Sam désirait Gabriel.  
Sam désirait Gabriel comme quelque chose que l'on veut par dessus tout, comme si ça vie en dépendait, comme si c'était ce désir qui l'oxygénait.  
Sam adorait tout dans Gabriel. Son humour, la façon qu'il avait de lui donner des surnoms ridicules, et encore tellement d'autres trucs... Sam était amoureux de Gabriel.

 **\- Ailleurs, dans la même ville, début de soirée du même jour -**

Gabriel s'assit sur une balançoire dans le parc et commença à se balancer doucement les yeux vagues.  
Il soupira.  
Il en avait marre.  
Marre d'avoir constamment Sam à sa portée sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre.  
Marre de le suivre comme un chien parce qu'il s'était bêtement attaché à lui.  
Et comme s'il avait peur que Sam l'oublie, il l'entretenait régulièrement avec des illusions... Autant dire que c'était une des rares choses dont Gabriel ne se vanterait pas. C'était même carrément dégueulasse comme comportement, de son point de vue, mais il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas s'arrêter, de peur que Sam l'oublie... Il se trouvait pathétique à soupirer comme une jeune fille amoureuse devant le beau gosse de l'école. C'était exactement ce qu'il était. Et ça le désespérait. Que faire ? Gabriel sentit un regard peser sur lui et releva machinalement la tête. Il resta sans rien dire le regard tourné vers Sam qui l'observait depuis son banc. Merde. Merde merde merde merde et remerde. Merde.  
À cet instant précis, Gabriel avait l'intime conviction qu'il ressemblait à un petit lapin apeuré pétrifié devant les phares d'une voiture qui foncerait droit sur lui. Il ne réfléchit pas et s'envola en une fraction de seconde pour réapparaître dans une rue toute proche, le cœur battant la chamade.

-Il ne devrait pas être capable de me voir c'est pas possible je suis certain de m'être rendu invisible ! couina-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

C'est pas possible... Ça ruinait tout.  
Il allait devoir s'en aller, arrêter de suivre Sam et... Okay, juste une dernière fois... Aller le voir... Gabriel s'envola pour le parc mais pris la précaution de se cacher derrière un arbre.  
Sam était sur son banc.  
L'archange l'observa un instant puis décida qu'avant de partir, il allait jouer un dernier tour à Sam. Avec un sourire un peu triste, il confectionna sa blague, la lança, regardant à peine le résultat et repartit comme il était venu.

 **\- Sam -**

Amoureux de Gabriel.  
Sam se sentait ridicule il avait envie de pleurer.  
Amoureux d'un archange. Et pas n'importe lequel.  
L'archange Gabriel, celui qui, accessoirement, se fait passer pour Loki le dieu des mauvais tours...  
Sam sentit son coeur de serrer. Jamais ça ne serait possible. Mais il voulait lui dire, il voulait tenter.  
Il aimerait tellement le voir là maintenant tout de suite...  
...là maintenant tout de suite...  
Sans y réfléchir plus, Sam joint les mains, ferma les yeux et pria Gabriel.

 **\- Gabriel -** **  
**  
Quand Gabriel entendit la prière de Sam, il ne voulut pas y croire. Pourtant c'était la vérité.  
Sam l'appelait.  
Pris d'un sentiment affreusement dégoulinant de joie, il s'envola pour de poser juste devant Sam qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. L'archange regarda un instant les fins cils du cadet Winchester avant que celui ci n'ouvre les yeux. Il restèrent les yeux dans ceux de l'autre un instant avant que Sam prenne enfin la parole.

-Je dois te dire un truc.

Gabriel se sentait fébrile et vulnérable alors il fit ce qu'il faisait lorsque quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se moqua.

-Bah alors Sammymoose ! J'te manquais ?

Sam décida de jouer cartes sur table en essayant de ne pas se dégonfler face à l'attitude de l'archange. Il l'avait appelé pour quelque chose quand même.

-Oui. fit-il calmement en regardant Gabriel dans les yeux.

Celui ci ne laissa rien paraître de son malaise.

-Roh c'est trop chou mon Sammy !  
-Gabriel.  
-Ui ?  
-Est ce que tu peux être sérieux deux minutes ? Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

Instantanément, Gabriel se raidit légèrement. Sam voulait-il lui parler du fait qu'il savait qu'il l'espionnait ?

-Okayyyy, je peux faire ça. Mais c'est uniquement parce que c'est toi Samsquatch ! répondit-il en se posant nonchalamment sur le banc, passant un bras sur l'accoudoir pour se tourner vers Sam qui eut un petit sourire bref et croisa les jambes. J'écoute, qu'as tu de si important à me dire ? ajouta-t-il en agitant suggestivement les sourcils.

Sam prit une inspiration et déclara.

-Je crois que je t'aime.

Il y eu un grand blanc durant lequel Gabriel aurait sauté sur place s'il n'avait pas eu un minimum de self-control avant qu'il ne réponde.

-Tu croa croa comme la grenouille ou t'en es sûr sûr comme... Comme euh... Tu crois ou t'en es sûr ? se reprit-il en croisant le regard... Peiné de Sam.  
-Je-

Sam ne savait pas quoi dire et Gabriel sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Trouver quelque chose à faire vite vite vite...  
Gabriel s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune Winchester.  
La surprise passée et sans trop y penser, Sam répondit au baiser en posant une de ses grandes mains sur la joue de Gabriel.  
L'archange se rapprocha un peu plus en passant ses mains dans le col de Sam qui frissonna et recula.

-T'as les mains glacées !  
-Attends d'avoir touché mon nez ! rigola Gabriel en plongeant son visage dans le cou du cadet des Winchester qui glapit.  
-Mais arrête !  
-Obliges moi ! rigola l'autre plus fort en fourrageant comme un chiot.  
-Est ce que toi tu m'aimes ?

Gabriel se redressa lentement et fit une petite moue.

-De toutes les façons que tu aurais pu choisir pour m'arrêter, l'a fallut que tu prennes celle là ?

Sam ne répondit rien et le regarda juste avec son air de petit chiot qui fit craquer Gabriel.

-Bien sûr que je t'aime, grand dadais ! Sinon pourquoi je t'aurais embrassé ?  
-Pour de vrai ? C'est tellement beau que j'ose pas y croire Gabe...

Gabriel sourit. Gabe... Ça sonnait bien dans la bouche de Sam...

-Et pourtant c'est vrai Sammish, je suis ton prince charmant !

Il y avait d'autres trucs à propos de la bouche de Sam que Gabriel aurait bien pensé mais il s'abstint.  
Sam souffla par la bouche en faisant vibrer ses lèvres et Gabriel les recaptura avec un sourire. Sam s'inclina pour l'approfondir et l'archange dût s'accrocher aux épaules carrées du chasseur pour ne pas basculer en arrière. Son ventre se contracta sous l'anticipation.  
Les rares passants encore présents les regardèrent mal alors ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre, légèrement rouges et gênés pour Sam qui se passa une main dans les cheveux pour garder contenance.  
Ils restèrent dans un silence idiot à regarder les étoiles s'allumer unes par unes pendant un moment, l'archange la main sur la cuisse du chasseur jusqu'à ce que celui ci se lève.

-Bon je... Je dois rentrer, Dean...  
-Ouais ouais je comprends vas y Sammy ! fit Gabriel en hochant la tête.  
-Super on...  
-On se reverra t'inquiètes !  
-Okay.

Pause.

-Bon bah... Bonne soirée ? reprit Sam en frottant ses mains sur ses cuisses l'air gêné.  
-C'est ça ! sourit Gabriel.

Sam hocha la tête en lui rendant son sourire et ne bougea pas. Gabriel ne fit aucune remarque et attendit.

-Je vais... commença Sam.  
-Je te retiens pas vas y ! Je sais que Dean-o est important.

Gabriel était compréhensif, vraiment, mais Sam ne bougeait toujours pas alors Gabriel se leva aussi.

-Sammymoose j'ai l'impression que tu vas prendre racine ici et je suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne id-hmpf ?

Sam avait comblé le vide d'un grand pas pour plonger sur le pauvre archange à présent malmené par la vilaine bouche tentatrice d'un élan en mal d'amour.  
Élan en mal d'amour qui rompit le baiser juste un instant pour murmurer d'un ton séducteur à l'oreille de Gabriel qui frissonna:

-J'ai envie de toi maintenant, téléporte toi ailleurs...  
-En fait moi je vol-hn...

Gabriel songea que se faire couper de cette manière n'était pas un problème et il claqua des doigts.  
Ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre de moral banale et Sam releva la tête.

-C'est pas celle de Dean et moi au moins ?

Gabriel se mordit la lèvre.

-C'est la nôtre, géant, elle est vide ?  
-Pour qui tu m'prends j'suis fêlé mais pas à ce point, il est pas là.  
-Alors il est où ?

Gabriel disparu et avant même que Sam s'interroge il était revenu avec un sourire mutin.

-En excellente compagnie. Dans un lit. Nu.  
-STOP MERCI je veux rien savoir Gabe.  
-Serait-il possible que je sois en toute aussi excellente compagnie dans un lit nu avec toi ?

Sam plissa les yeux avec un sourire le nez au plafond.

-Hmmmmm à vrai dire c'est plus qu'envisageable... murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de Gabriel qui, reculant légèrement, heurta le lit de ses genoux. Il jeta un regard derrière lui et lorsqu'il se retourna, Sam le poussa sans ménagement pour qu'il tombe en arrière sur le matelas.

Le chasseur se jeta de nouveau sur lui (ça devenait une manie !) pour l'embrasser plus fiévreusement que les autres fois. Gabriel entrouvrit les lèvres et la langue de Sam s'introduit dans sa bouche pour rencontrer sa consœur et les mélanger dans un balais envoûtant.  
L'archange glissa ses mains sous la chemise du Winchester pour aller à la rencontre de sa peau. Celui ci frissonna légèrement et se redressa pour enlever sa veste puis la lança par terre avant de reprendre leur baiser.  
Gabriel traça les lignes des omoplate et de la colonne vertébrale de Sam avant de venir devant pour caresser ses pectoraux. Il descendit sur son ventre, son bas ventre, remonta et recommença. Sam était sacrément bien gaulé et Gabriel aimait vraiment, genre, vraiment ça.  
Il claqua des doigts pour s'enlever sa propre veste et déboutonna lui même la chemise du chasseur alors que celui ci migrait dans son cou pour le suçoter tendrement. Gabriel frémit, enleva le vêtement et pinça légèrement un téton rosé et dur.  
Les bras de Sam se couvrirent de chaire de poule mais Gabriel eut à peine le temps de le remarquer que le chasseur avait saisit ses poignets et les avait ramenés au dessus de sa tête tout en laissant un suçon brûlant sur sa jugulaire.

-Hn... laissa échapper l'archange en se tortillant sans grande conviction.

De son côté, Sam se sentait tellement excité par l'attitude de soumission volontaire de Gabriel qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler. L'autre était doté d'une force céleste, il aurait pu retourner la situation où même se défaire de son emprise, or il n'en faisait rien.  
Tenant les poignets d'une seule main, Sam glissa l'autre sous la chemise de l'ange pour aller pincer son téton en guise de vengeance mesquine et la réaction valait la peine. Gabriel se tendit en se mordant la lèvre et se cambra légèrement. Sam descendit plus bas et sans prévenir, posa sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le jean de l'archange. Celui-ci se cambra encore plus en poussant un gémissement et haleta.  
Il dégagea ses poignets pour aller prendre la main de Sam et l'enlever pour la replacer sous sa chemise. Le chasseur la déboutonna et commença à goûter lentement la peau du torse imberbe qui se présentait devant lui alors que Gabriel passait ses mains sur ses épaules et lui caressait le dos en laissant de temps en temps échapper de légers soupirs.  
L'archange arriva à la limite du jean de Sam et descendit encore en lui attrapant les fesses tandis que l'autre lui mordillait l'oreille. Ils se caressèrent encore un peu comme ça sans qu'aucun des deux ne tente quoique ce soit avant que Sam ne murmure d'une voix rauque:

-J'en veux plus Gabe...

Gabriel déglutit et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, le jean du chasseur ainsi que ses chaussures et chaussettes disparurent pour réapparaître par terre quelque part (Gabriel s'en foutait là). Sam se redressa et le regarda puis jeta un regard éloquent à son pantalon.

-Y a pas de raisons que je sois le seul en boxer tu crois pas ?  
-Ça dépend si tu veux une raison valable ou paaaas... minauda l'archange avec un sourire alors qu'il glissait ses doigts sous le sous vêtement du brun.  
-Déshabille toi pour moi, Gabe... susurra le chasseur en se collant à lui de manière tellement sensuelle que Gabriel laissa échapper un gémissement.

Mais avant qu'il ne claque des doigts, Sam enroula ses doigts autour de son poignet.

-Garde ta chemise, ça te donne un air débauché que j'adore... fit il avec ce sourire séducteur qui faisait littéralement fondre les entrailles de Gabriel.

Il s'exécuta et se retrouva aussi habillé que Sam, à la différence près qu'il avait toujours sa chemise ouverte qui lui descendait sur les épaules. Il leva les yeux vers le chasseur et croisa deux orbes quasiment noires qui le regardait avec un désir violent. Sans que Gabriel n'aie le temps de prendre une inspiration, Sam revint sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser fougueusement en se frottant à lui et lui arrachant quelques gémissement.

-Sam ! Mes Han-Ailes ! Sortiiiir !

Gabriel remercia Sam intérieurement de comprendre alors qu'il échangeait leurs positions, mettant l'archange à califourchon sur lui. Celui ci appuya ses mains sur son torse en lâchant un soupir.

-Gabe, empale toi sur moi... murmura le chasseur avec un ton sensuel et Gabriel se cambra en d'auto pénétrant sur le membre vibrant de Sam.

Une puissante vague de plaisir le saisit comme une lame de fond alors qu'il criait presque de sa voix d'ange, le son aigu reconnaissable en sourdine, la tête renversée, éjaculant entre leurs deux corps alors que ses ailes se déployaient largement, ombrageant le mur derrière eux.  
Il les rentra alors que Sam le retournait, embrassait son cou puis donnait encore quelques coups de reins. Il le suivit dans un râle étouffé par le fait qu'il mordait la peau tendre de la gorge de Gabriel et se retira lentement. Il se décala un peu sur le côté et tomba à côté de l'archange en posant sa tête sur son torse en enroulant grandes ses jambes autour de lui.  
Gabriel eut un petit rire mais ne fut pas capable de sortir une blague, encore trop terrassé par son orgasme.  
Après un silence tranquille, Sam souffla.

-Faire l'amour avec un ange c'est... Wah.

Gabriel sourit.

-Archange, Sammy.  
-Ouais ouais... Et t'es ailes ?  
\- Quoi mes ailes ?  
-Je... Peux les voir ? Pour de vrai je veux dire, pas juste en ombre sur un mur.

Gabriel se mordilla la lèvre, gêné.

-Bah... c'est à dire que... je... Enfin c'est...

Sam se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux et caressa sa joue.

-Hé Gabe, si tu veux pas je te forcerai pas. Tu peux me les montrer un jour, comme jamais, je m'en fous d'accord ?

Gabriel hocha la tête et posa ses mains sur le dessus de celle du chasseur sur sa mâchoire en chuchotant.

-Merci Sam.

Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux mais Sam seul se laissa glisser lentement dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Sam se réveilla doucement, la tête sur le torse de l'ange. Il se redressa un peu et croisa les orbes dorés qui le regardaient.

-Good morning sunshine.

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.  
Sam et Gabriel se tournèrent de concert vers l'intrus qui était... Dean.

-Gabe ! T'avais dit que c'était pas notre chambre ! Ça ne ressemble pas en plus à not-Gabe sérieusement tu as modifié la chambre pour pas que je la reconnaisse ? T'es grave hein !

Gabriel se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler car Sam avait dit ça avec un ton faussement dramatique.  
Dean était toujours bloqué alors l'archange claqua des doigts pour fermer la porte en haussant les épaules.

-Sorry Sammymoose au moment où je nous ai amenés ici j'avais pas l'envie de changer.  
-Hrm c'est compréhensible mais même... Mon frère est choqué à vie la, jamais il s'en remettra.

Comme pour faire écho aux paroles de Sam, Dean sembla s'éveiller, cligna des yeux devant les deux hommes couchés sur le lit, nus, ayant manifestement eut à l'instant une séance de sexe intense, dont l'un était son petit frère et l'autre un sale emplumé d'archange.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
-Merde Sammy la beuglante ses réveillée cachons nous FUYONS ! s'écria Gabriel en se redressant.  
-VOUS ÊTES- VOUS AVEZ- SAM ! AVEC GABRIEL ? MERDE MAIS VOUS- OH BORDEL JE VAIS L'ASSASSINER ! hurla Dean rouge comme une pivoine et faisant de grands geste avec les bras.

Alors qu'il criait, Gabriel les nettoya d'un claquement de doigts, les rhabilla et s'envola une main sur l'épaule de Sam qui était mort de rire loin des cris du grand frère casse-couilles.

 **FIN ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**


End file.
